The Best Days of Our Lives
by UndisciplinedWriter
Summary: Joshua Matthews has definitely changed and grown since Cory and Topanga left to live in New York. Handsome, charming and funny; he gains the attention of not only Maya Hart but also Riley and Maya's friend Arielle Clarke who is coming back home for the holidays and spending it with the Matthews family. A story of a slow romance between Joshua and Arielle.


**The Best Day of Our Lives**

**Created by: UndisciplinedWriter**

**Date: December 26, 2014**

**Summary: Joshua Matthews has definitely changed and grown since Cory and Topanga left to live in New York. Handsome, charming and funny; he gains the attention of not only Maya Hart but also Riley and Maya's friend Arielle Clarke who is coming back home for the holidays and spending it with the Matthews family. How will Joshua and Arielle when they meet? And what will their relationship be like? A story of the slow romance between Joshua Matthews and Arielle Clarke and the best days of their lives.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – <strong>Home for the Holidays<strong>

Riley Matthews was pretty much partial to all of the holidays around, ranging from Easter, Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, Father's Day, Saint Patrick's Day, Memorial Day and etc., but none of them compared to the greatest holiday in the history-scratch that, in the whole universe, than Christmas.

Setting up the Christmas tree, decorating it, drinking eggnog, holiday cookies, and the merry melodies her family would sing; Riley loved every single minute of it and what made it more special was that two of her best friends of all time would be spending their Christmas with Riley and her paternal family; Maya and Arielle.

This was Maya's first Christmas with the Matthews as well as Arielle's but Arielle was coming back from her dance competition in L.A. after two weeks of intense practicing and training non-stop. Although Maya and Riley couldn't go with her and support her, they showed their love through phone calls, Skype and texting as much as they possibly could and Arielle always videotaped and took pictures of her in Los Angeles.

The doorbell rang and Cory went to open the door with Arielle standing with a big smile behind it. Cory grinned and embraced her. "Welcome home, Arielle." He said warmly and ushered her into the house.

"Riley! Maya! Special Delivery for you guys!" Cory called to the girls, who came down the stairs slowly but then squealed very loudly at seeing Arielle's presence in the room.

"Arielle!" They screamed happily and ran to their friend. Arielle giggled and hugged them both tightly in a group hug.

"I can't believe you're really back home." Riley said amazed.

Arielle grinned. "Yep. Signed, Sealed and Delivered! L.A. was fun, but being back in New York feels great." Arielle had her arms around both Riley's and Maya's waists and smiled softly at them. "And plus, I really missed my two best friends."

"Yea well, it's not like we were crying over you while you were living the life in sunny California." Maya said with a smirk.

Arielle scoffed and raised a playful eyebrow. "Oh please, Hart. I know you were probably in your bedroom, hugging the little shrine you have of me and crying your eyes out."

"As if, that's Riles." Maya scoffed and Riley just smiled brightly.

"I do have a self-portrait I made of you Arielle. It was nice to talk to." Arielle's eyes widened for a split second but then Riley's smirk gave it away as a joke.

"Gotcha."

"Yep. I really am home." Topanga finally stopped her cooking and took notice of Arielle's presence and beckoned her over.

"Hey sweetheart, glad to have you spending Christmas with us." She said embracing the girl as her own daughter.

"Thank you for your generosity in inviting me, Mrs. Matthews. Christmas with my family is not something that is usually cherished among us." Arielle stated with a sad smile and then took off her jacket, revealing her white sweater with red and green Christmas tree patterns on it with her blue skinny jeans and tan-colored Uggs on as well.

"Riley, Maya; can you girls start getting the rest of the ornaments ready and in order?" Topanga asked them.

"Right away, Mom." Riley replied and went to get the box of ornaments.

"Arielle, why don't you help me with dinner?"

"Sure." That was one thing about Topanga that Arielle loved so much; whenever she would call on the girl and talk to her as if she was her own biological daughter. Sometimes, Arielle did wish that as her parents weren't the way they were. She knew that they definitely weren't in line for the Greatest Parent of the Year Award, but having Cory and Topanga in her life lessened the hurt of what her family had caused her to feel. That's one way her and Maya got along so quickly, their parentages weren't exactly ideal.

"Ari!" Riley's little brother Auggie cried at seeing his non-biological sister finally here.

"Auggie-bear!" She giggled and grabbed him into her arms spinning them around twice. "You miss me?"

"Hmm…." He thought for a moment, tapping his little finger against his chin. "I don't know. Is Uncle Joshie here yet?"

"No."

"Okay, then yes, I missed you." He said hugging her neck which caused Arielle to giggle and put him down. Arielle thought back at seeing Riley and Auggie's young uncle for the first time. That was probably about 8 years ago and she really hadn't though much of him since he was only about two years older than them. She knew though that Riley was very excited for Christmas especially since this was the first year that her family would be coming over to their house to celebrate.

"Here, can you make the party platter?" Topanga asked handing Arielle an assortment of cheese slices and chips. Nodding, Arielle placed the platter on the counter and began to mix and match the chips; tortilla, nachos, and white grain and sprinkled a pinch of salt over them and began to add the cheese right when the doorbell rang.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Auggie said happily and ran to open the door, seeing the smiling and distinguished aged faces of Cory's parents; Alan and Amy.

"Here's ten bucks, like me better." Alan bribed his grandson.

"Okay."

"Here's cookies."

"Thanks, here's ten bucks."

Amy grinned proudly and put the money in her purse. "And that's how you do that."

"Riley! Maya!" Alan said embracing his granddaughter and his non-biological one. Arielle smiled and walked towards them. "Well look who's here! I haven't seen this face in a while." Alan laughed and embraced her.

"It's good to see you, Mr.-"

"Grandpa, Arielle. And that goes for you too, Maya." He gestured to the two girls. That was the best part of the Matthews family. Everyone was family to each other and it was always full of love and support which made this Christmas even more special to Maya and Arielle.

"Thanks, Gramps." Maya smiled gratefully. Alan smiled at all of the kids here, not believing that they had grown so much, except for Auggie, though he was growing at a fast rate as well. Taking his and Amy's belongings, Alan hung them up on the coat rack and sighed at the kids.

"Wow, look at all these kids. It wasn't that long ago I had kids around the house." He said. A new face, a young and handsome one, entered the apartment and smirked at Alan.

"Yea, just this morning wasn't it, Dad?" Joshua said throwing the car keys to Alan. Arielle looked up from fixing the platter and her whole body twitched at seeing Joshua so grown up. He knew it had been a while, but not only had he grown in height, but the tone of his voice had a little base to it and made it more attractive. This was Joshua Matthews? The baby of the Matthews family?!

"Oh yea, yea you." Alan replied, pointing to his youngest son.

"Boing!" Maya pointed.

Arielle snickered. "That's Joshua, Maya." She stated with a laugh.

"And my uncle." Riley added.

"Sweet, I would be your aunt." Maya concluded with a big grin towards Joshua. Arielle shook her head and took another glance at the young man; being Riley and Auggie's aunt didn't seem like such a bad thing.

"Joshie!"

"Auggie!" His uncle cried with a smile and grabbed his nephew. "C'mere." He said and seated Auggie onto his shoulders.

"I love it up here!" Auggie laughed. Cory smiled at the interaction between his son and baby brother.

"My brotha."

"My brotha. How is it possible we're brothers?" Cory asked and fist-bumped him.

"Because it's a SURPRISE!" Joshua said loudly to his father who rolled his eyes, sighed and smiled.

"Stop doing that." Alan smiled

"Aww Dad's so proud of himself. He gets into the movies for like a quarter." Joshua stated and landed Auggie, face-first, onto the futon. Arielle giggled lightly.

"Uncle Josh." Riley said standing up.

"Riley" He smiled and hugged his niece. Maya was next for the embrace.

"Uncle Josh." She said and hugged him which caught Joshua off guard.

"Um….I'm not your uncle, Maya."

"Even better." Maya sighed against his chest. Arielle chuckled and shook her head as she pried Maya off of him. Joshua looked up and then took notice of Arielle.

He had only met her once but he could instantly remember the small scar under her left eye. Back then, when Arielle was still a trainee at dancing she used to practice her more complicated moves in the Central Park whenever the Matthews could take them all. That one day, she spun around and lost her footing landing hard on the grassy ground but got cut under her eyes.

Joshua, being 7 years old at the time, helped Topanga to stop the bleeding and put a wet paper towel under eye and held it there until the bleeding stopped. He remembered her smiling kindly at him and murmured thanks to him to which he shrugged it off with a smile.

"Wow…Arielle?" He said uncomfortably.

"Hey Joshua." She gave a small wave to him.

"It's uh…it's been awhile." He stuttered unsurely. He couldn't believe that 8 years could make a girl change so much! Arielle had grown more in height and her face became more feminine with beauty and charm.

"Yea, it has." She smiled. Good Lord, he was so handsome! Puberty had really done a number on him because this boy-this young man was definitely eye candy for a lot of girls.

Joshua scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well...boy, you grew up gorgeous." He complimented with a bright smile and went to go embrace his sister-in-law. Arielle's eyes widened and the rush of blood immediately flooded her cheeks and made them burn. He called her gorgeous! Riley had her arms crossed while Maya was laughing.

"Riley, say hi to Auntie Arielle." Maya encouraged much to Arielle's embarrassment.

"Nope. Neither one of you will be my aunt." Riley protested.

"Sure, Riles." Maya grinned and ushered Arielle back into the kitchenette where she had to finish the platter before serving. Joshua was already eyeing the platter hungrily the moment Arielle returned to her position.

"Down, boy. Down." Arielle laughed. Joshua grinned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you calling me a dog?"

"Well you do have the soft furry hair." She remarked ruffling his smooth locks playfully. Joshua shook his head.

"Woof." He joked. Arielle giggled and took cheese cube from the platter and threw it ate him which he caught in his mouth and ate it with smile and wink. "Thanks." He said taking the platter away from her hands and to the men on the couch. Topanga noticed the interaction between them and had a knowing look on her face. "Looks like someone's smitten." She whispered into Arielle's ear. Arielle shrugged, but inside she hoped what Topanga said was true.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening went pretty okay, with Cory reuniting with his childhood best friend Shawn and with Riley, Maya, and Arielle figuring out more things about Shawn. Dinner finally came around and everyone flocked the table as Amy, Topanga and Arielle put the final dishes on the table. A freshly made spinach salad with tangy Italian vinaigrette, mashed potatoes sprinkled with small chopped basil on top, Amy's famous butternut squash soup, a baked ziti casserole with cracked pepper sprinkled on top, oven-baked hot-crossed buns, a seasoned roast turkey with giblet gravy and cranberry-kumquat relish on the side.<p>

As everyone was beginning to sit down, Arielle had to get the Holiday Lane Cake Topanga made for dessert as a surprise out of the fridge. Arielle carefully took it out right when Joshua came up to her and placed his hands on hers, holding the container with her.

"Here, let me take it. You did enough for the night." He offered with his award-winning smile. Feeling grateful and bashful, Arielle nodded and allowed him to take the cake to the counter, but she missed the feeling of his fingers on hers. Everybody sat down at the table and with a prayer of thanks to God, everyone devoured the entire meal Topanga had spent two days cooking. The seating were arranged so that Cory and Alan; the husbands of the households, sat at the ends of the table. From Cory to his right was Topanga, Shawn, Amy, Alan, Arielle, Auggie, Joshua, Maya and finally Riley.

The whole family filled their plates with so much food and went back for seconds and thirds continuously before Topanga could even finish her first plate of food. Finally, everyone was finished and full and all that was left was empty bowls of food and a bare turkey.

"Five minutes." Topanga said.

"That dinner took two days to cook! You animals ate it in five minutes!" She exclaimed. Arielle and Joshua looked at each other and grinned and then looked down at Auggie who smiled cheekily.

"What's for dessert, Mom?" Riley asked

"Nothing! I want you to sit there for two days and think about that dinner you just devoured and then maybe I'll give you a cupcake." Topanga smiled which creeped Riley out a bit, but then Topanga smiled at the kids surprised faces.

"I'm kidding, sweetie. Of course I have dessert for you guys." She said and was about to get up but the kids stopped her.

"Allow the young generation to serve the elders." Riley said with Maya, Auggie, Arielle and Joshua getting up and clearing the table for the Holiday Lane Cake and the ice cream they had in the freezer. Riley grabbed the small plates and bowls from the cupboard while Auggie grabbed the small spoons and forks and gave them to each of the adults. Maya took out the ice creams from the freezer which just happened to be mint-chocolate chip, strawberry and vanilla coincidentally. She shook her head. "Go figure."

Arielle took the cover off the cake and began slicing pieces for everyone while Riley stood next to her with the plates watching her place the pieces delicately on them. Maya worked with Joshua in handing out the bowls for the ice cream before Joshua switched with his niece in working with cake and Riley working with Maya with the ice cream scoops.

"You know how much ice cream to give better than me, Riles." He stated, which was true. Each adult was given one scoop of vanilla, strawberry and mint chocolate chip in their bowls and then given a slice of Holiday Lane Cake to eat with it.

"Ah look at these kids, working for the old folk." Alan observed

"Yep and you'll be doing that your us when we get older." Cory said to Riley and Auggie, who gave each other a look full of horror. Maya and Arielle fist-bumped each other since they weren't related to them.

"What about Uncle Josh?" Riley argued.

"I already do this at home, Riley. You'll get used to it." He said with a smile in front of the adults but behind their backs, he pretended to cut his throat with his finger which made his niece and nephew giggle.

Arielle had cake covering her fingers as she was getting close to cutting the last slices. "Josh, can you finish this for me?"

"Sure." He said taking the knife and cutting the last pieces as she cleaned her hands. Once they were clean, Arielle, smirking deviously, came up beside Joshua and watched him cut the last slice and put it on the last plate. She took the plate but at the same time, bumped her hips against his which caused him to jump and turn towards her, but Arielle looked nonchalant and smiled towards him. "Thanks."

"Y-Yea." He stuttered while she walked away giving the last plate to Shawn. Joshua shook his head and sighed with a smile on his face. Arielle was such a tease.

* * *

><p>After the Christmas dinner, Shawn took Riley and Maya to a bakery to talk while everyone else stayed behind and cleaned up. Shawn invited Arielle to come along which she accepted but then she got a phone call as they were leaving that she didn't want to answer but knew she had to in the end. Going outside of the apartment, Arielle answered her cell phone while Shawn and her friends waited for the elevator.<p>

"Yes, Mom?"

"_Where are you?! You said your flight was supposed to land at 8:30 PM!" _Her mother yelled. Arielle sighed and then laughed bitterly.

"Mom, I said my flight landed 3 hours ago."

"_Well then where are you now?!"_

"Stop yelling, Mom. I'm at the Matthews house."

"_Don't tell me what to do, young lady! You come home right now!"_

"It's too dark outside and it take me half of the night to get home."

"_I don't care! Get over here now!"_

"So you want me to walk around at night with the risk of getting kidnapped, mugged or worst case scenario; I get raped?"

"_Stop being dramatic, Arielle." _She heard her mother sigh. _"Well this Christmas is now ruined because my daughter doesn't want to come home. Your father said he was going to come this year and-"_

"Since when has Christmas with you ever been great?!" She scoffed. "My Dad, you know my biological father, yea he's been DEAD for over 5 years! That man you call your husband is NOT my father and never will be. None of your ex-husbands were MY father!" Arielle declared. Riley turned around once the elevator came and went to her friend, noticing the tears in her eyes.

She carefully touched Arielle's arm. "You still wanna come?"

Arielle sniffled and gave a wet smile with tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes as she shook her head. Riley felt saddened to see her like this, but knew Shawn and Maya were waiting.

"Go, Riles. It's okay." Arielle whispered with a tremble in her voice. Riley hugged her best friend and rubbed her arms comfortingly before getting onto the elevator. Joshua had heard some of the yelling and came outside to check out what happened only to see Arielle leaning against the wall with her phone to her ear.

"_Fine, Arielle. Stay there. Stay there overnight for all I care. But when you actually get your head in check and decide to come home, call me. I'll leave the door open."_

Arielle sighed frustrated. "Mom, I-"

"_Look I can't talk anymore. I gotta go, Larry and I are going out for Christmas dinner. The door's open. Merry Christmas, Arielle."_ After that her mother hung up and Arielle shut her eyes tight and gritted her teeth, trying to hold herself together. Joshua wiped his hand on the back of his jeans and walked towards her slowly and ever so gently, placed a hand on the small of her back. "Hey?"

Arielle opened her eyes, but didn't turn around, knowing that it was Joshua. Plus, she didn't want him to the heart-broken expression she had on her face right now.

"I'm not gonna ask if things are okay…because I can probably guess that they're not."

Arielle smiled a little and wiped her tears away. "Yea." She sniffled and turned around to face him and tried to give the best smile she could muster. "It's the same every year, you know. My mom forgets I exist, well that's usual, goes out with her annoying new husband of the year and I end up spending my Christmas alone….except for this year though." She said and tucked her loose brown hair behind her ear.

"This is actually the best Christmas I ever had." She whispered and unbeknownst to her, the tears in her eyes had already fallen. Joshua, seeing nothing else as an option, pulled her against his body and embraced her. Arielle sniffled and put her hands against his back, thankful for his comfort and warmth.

* * *

><p>Riley, Maya, and Shawn returned later on and everyone came downstairs for the gift-opening. Everyone, including Maya and Arielle, received a gift which made it that much more special for both of them. After all the gifts were opened, Riley decided to have some karaoke to end the night which everyone agreed to.<p>

Of course, Cory, Shawn and Topanga began the karaoke with Jingle Bells, Alan and Amy with Silent Night and Joshua and Auggie with Twas the Night before Christmas. Arielle, Maya and Riley were the last ones to perform, but they weren't performing a traditional Christmas song.

"We thought that we could sing a song that would describe how the year has been for us." Riley started.

"What we've learned throughout this year." Maya added

"And what we'll do with what we've learned….and how we'll use it to help others…and each other." Arielle said last with a smile and handed Maya a guitar and held one herself. The adults, Auggie and Joshua sat on the sofa and watched as the girls readied themselves and Arielle began to play with Maya while Riley sang first.

"_I've been waiting, for a day like this to come. Struck like lightnin'; my heart's beating like a drum. On the edge of something wonderful…" _Riley sang.

Maya and Arielle joined in as they played the guitars. _"Face to face with changes. What's it all about? Life is crazy. But I know I can work it out. Cuz I got you to live it with me!"_

"_I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world! Light up the stars I've got some pages to turn! I'm singing: oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh! I've got a ticket to the top of the sky! I'm coming up, I'm on the ride of my life! I'm singing: oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_

"_Take on the world! (6x)"_

The girls smiled at each other after finishing the first verse and then began the second with everyone watching and smiling at the song.

"_Puzzle pieces, throw them up into the air. Taking chances, moments happen everywhere. I got you to live it with me!"_

"_I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world! Light up the stars I've got some pages to turn! I'm singing: oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh! I've got a ticket to the top of the sky! I'm coming up, I'm on the ride of my life! I'm singing: oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_

"_Take on the world! (5x)" _

"_Flyin' high, I won't look down. Let my fears fall to the ground!"_

Arielle stopped playing her guitar and sang this verse while Maya played hers softly and Riley stood by Arielle's side. _"I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world. Light up the stars I've got some pages to turn."_

"_I've got a ticket to the top of the sky…."_

"_I'm coming up, I'm on the ride of my life!" _

Maya and Riley grinned and sang with her as Arielle played her guitar again. _"I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world! Light up the stars I've got some pages to turn! I'm singing: oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh! I've got a ticket to the top of the sky! I'm coming up, I'm on the ride of my life! I'm singing: oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_

"_Take on the world! (12x)"_

Everyone clapped for their performance and was proud of their intentions for the next year. The years had gone by so fast and now these girls were turning into young ladies which not only scared the life out of Cory but made him proud to be Riley's father, a father figure to both Maya and Arielle, but also to have been their teacher.

* * *

><p>The night was coming to a close and Cory's parents and brother were beginning to leave while Topanga was getting ready to put Riley, Maya and Auggie to bed. Maya, much to Riley's happiness, was sleeping over although Arielle had to get home, though she really didn't want to, but she knew she had to. Luckily, Alan had offered to drive her home before they drove back to their hotel that they were sleeping in for the night until morning.<p>

"Thank you both for the lovely evening. This was a great Christmas together." Alan said and hugged her son and daughter.

"And thank you guys for making it special too." Amy said hugging the girls and Auggie.

"Bye Joshie!" Auggie said giving his uncle a high-five. Riley and Maya both hugged him, well Maya hugged him for an extensive time before Arielle and Riley pulled her off.

"Thanks for dropping me off at my house. It really saves me the train ride." Arielle said to Joshua who smiled. "Not a problem."

Someone gasped and both of them turned their heads to Riley and Maya grinning at the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

"It's a mistletoe!" Riley said in a sing-song voice.

"And you guys know what that means." Maya added.

Arielle blushed and Joshua scratched the back of his neck again nervously. "Guys, it's an old tradition." He tried to explain. "Just because we're under the mistletoe doesn't mean we-" Joshua was cut off and taken completely off guard when Arielle placed her hands on his shoulders, leaned up and kissed his cheek affectionately before pulling away with a small smile.

"I….um….you just…..I mean-"

"Merry Christmas, Josh." She said and walked out the door with Alan following and giving him a thumbs up. Amy squealed and kissed her youngest son's cheek in as she left out the apartment too with Joshua as the last to leave. He smiled to himself and gingerly touched his cheek, the place of Arielle's kiss, and sighed. "Merry Christmas, Arielle." He mumbled to himself and boarded to the elevator.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like it? Love it? Reviews please and have a wonderful night!<strong>_

_**-Undisciplined**_


End file.
